Gazes
by mysteryredhead
Summary: There is some instict which tells me I should trust him. Two of three 'Running' trilogy.
1. Announcements

**When I wake I run: Explanation.**

I have never done an A/N like this before – and I hate it – false hope and all that. Okay, so I realise everyone is just like "Whaa?" so here it is, in my usual form.

1. Max's memory was taken.

2. "Wings!" you shout at me – well, she cannot see everyone around her, so she cannot differentiate, to her; it is normal - she is not a genetically altered specimen designed to save the world.

3. She cannot remember she can fly, let alone how – she thinks everyone around her has wings (), but no one else is flying, so how can she?

4. The wind (while running) reminds her subconscious of flying.

5. The "fast" bit – it is our own experiences which give us meaning. Someone can tell you what 'anger' is for him or her, but 'anger' for you will be completely different, because different things make you 'angry' – you will not understand until you have experienced it. For example: "fast" for the Flock is different than for us because they can fly so much faster. So Max must think what is 'fast' and what is 'slow' _for her._

6. Max would not be thinking 'I need to make an effort to remember my old life' because she does not remember that there is one for her to remember – if that makes any sense – thus the "Should I?" line -- should she be able to remember?

7. She stops in front of Fang – and yes, it _is_ Fang – because he wears a silver ring – the same as hers, she does not stop because she suddenly remembers him; it is the similarity of the ring.

8. MRACR; in answer to your eloquent :) review: ("WHAT HAPPENED?!") you will just have to wait for the sequel. There will be three in this little threeshot-triplet-trilogy-thing, and the next one is entitled **Gazes**. The third is to be called: **When I Wake, I Fly**. Do not make any assumptions; the titles may not refer to Max. – You know how I am.

**On a different note** – my exams begin the week after next, and run for 5 days, so nothing from me then (it is doing my head it), but when I am done I have a new story, well more like a two/three chapter thing which I wrote as a challenge from a friend. Of course, me being me it turned into an epic, and is probably over 10,000 words (I haven't typed it yet.) Details of challenge, title and summary are as follows:

- Over 2,000 words

- "Fang and Iggy compete for Max"

- Any rating (you will be surprised)

- Must include at least one kiss

- Some reference to both water, and blackberries.

So when I was done:

**The Spoils Of War**

How to decide between two delicious boys? Easy! Let them fight it out. It was time to sit back, and enjoy the spoils of war.

That was my little teaser…heheheh.

I am also working on a couple of HP fics, one of which is still in the planning stage, but is promising to be another novel, and a one-shot which has sigh inevitably turned into an (say it with me…) epic; **Ginny's Revenge: A Little Live Entertainment**. Started off as a short and funny one-shot which will now probably be a two-shot or massively long one-shot (still funny though….I had my judging panel laughing their asses off).

love.

mysteryredhead (aka: found-you)


	2. Gazes

**Not much to say except for sorry it took so long and, as always;**

**Enjoy: **

**

* * *

Gazes **

"Fang?"

"Yes Max?"

That was me; Max

Well, that's what he said. _Fang_. I have known him for two weeks, yet still there is some instinct that tells me I should trust him.

His darkness is comforting, not a source of fear.

He sticks his head around the door frame.

"Okay."

He swings back around the door, to that dark girl; Nudge.

I have learnt their names, and we are in a hotel room full of sun, but I still need reassurance that they are still there.

That they haven't left me.

Gazzy.

Iggy.

Angel.

Nudge.

and – Fang.

They seem normal to me.

I creep over to the door and listen. I realise they are keeping something from me.

They know something.

I catch the end of Nudge's sentence.

"…and strong enough stimuli can result in total recall."

Stimuli? Recall?

That sounds suspicious to me.

Me?

Max.

I move away from my door – back to my bed.

I call again.

"Fang?"

This time his whole body emerges from behind the door, and he enters the room, then comes over and sits on my bed, but at the other end.

He knows I'm still not okay with too much touching.

I know neither is he.

"Can we run again?"

I love to run.

Wordlessly he rises and walks to the door. I follow, and we run.

And run.

He finally stops at a wooded place, and I recognise it as the place where I Woke.

Not my dark place.

He suddenly tenses –his shoulders tightening slightly.

I glance at him, and follow his gaze.

Meeting the gaze of another man.

I stop.

"Max?"


End file.
